Love and War
by Honeycat
Summary: Die Story spielt nach der 13 Folgen langen Serie. Integra kommt wieder frei, doch warum eigentlich?


Das hier ist der 2. FF den ich je geschrieben habe, allerdings überarbeitet. (Man erkennt besonders am Satzbau, dass dies eines meiner ersten Werke war gg.)

Heir gilt im Übrigen 'just read it and propably review'. Viel Spass beim lesen!

Pairing: Integra-Alucard; Seras-?; Kapitelanzahl: 10

Kapitel 1: Der Anfang vom Ende... oder nicht!

Integra konnte es nicht fassen. Diese verfluchten Verräter! Tja so war es eben immer, man konnte sich nur dann auf jemanden verlassen wenn man gerade auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens stand. Zuerst sperrte man sie 1 Jahr lang weg wie ein abgenütztes Kleidungsstück und kaum gab's Ärger war sie wieder gut genug für die Herren Konferenzteilnehmer. Nicht das es sie sonderlich stören würde aus diesem stinkenden Verließ wieder in ihr trautes Heim zu ziehen aber andererseits war ihr gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken was sich dort alles verändert haben könnte. Walter hatte sie täglich im Gefängnis besucht und sie über den neuesten Stand der Dinge informiert, aber es würde ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden ein Jahr vernachlässigte Vampirjagd wieder aufzuholen. Mittlerweile waren allerdings die Angriffe in Großbritannien zurückgegangen und die Freaks waren größtenteils ausgerottet. Der Erfinder des Freakchips blieb trotz allem wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Integra war sich aber sicher, dass dieser entgegen ihren ersten Annahmen noch am Leben war, denn bei einigen Durchsuchungen war er ihnen (oder besser gesagt Seras) schon ein paar Mal nur knapp entkommen. Laut Walters Berichten schon über 4 Mal. Es wurde höchste Zeit das sie das Steuer wieder an sich brachte.  
Nach einer mehrstündigen Fahrt stand sie endlich vor ihrem geliebten Anwesen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Als sie in die Halle trat war diese wie leergefegt. Integra legte ihren Mantel ab und ging durch die Halle. Sie hatte niemanden über ihre Ankunft bescheid gegeben. Sie wollte alle überraschen, nachdem sie die Treppen hinaufgegangen war bemerkte sie, dass in der Bibliothek noch das Licht brannte. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war 2 Uhr Morgens, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wer um diese Uhrzeit noch las. So leise wie möglich ging sie in Richtung Bibliothek.

Nun öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und schaute hinein. Auf einem Sessel zwischen hunderten Bücherstapeln lag friedlich schlummernd, Seras. Integra trat ein und ging auf das Vampirmädchen zu. Seras war umgeben von einem Haufen Bücher über technischen Schnickschnack. Was sie damit wohl vorhatte? Integra überlegte kurz dann nahm sie eine der Decken die immer in einer Ecke des Raumes lagen und hüllte mit einigen sanften Bewegungen Seras ein. Sie musste lächeln, dieses warme Gefühl hatte sie vermisst. Endlich wieder zu Hause. Seras bewegte sich ein wenig und Integra schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen wieder aus dem Raum. Sie drehte das Licht ab und schloss die Tür, danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen war sie überrascht, auch hier war alles gleich geblieben, nicht einmal eine dünne Staubschicht lag auf dem Boden. "Willkommen zurück Herrin." flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. Sie schrak auf und hatte sich mit etwas zu viel Schwung umgedreht. Sie flog nach hinten und landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Allerwertesten. "Alucard musst du mich immer so erschrecken ich habe beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Integra rappelte sich keuchend auf. Dieser verdammte Vampir schaffte es immer wieder sie zur Weißglut zu bringen (und dabei war sie gerade einmal seit wenigen Minuten wieder zu Hause).

"Wenn man den Statistiken der Menschen trauen kann bekommt man mit 25 Jahren noch keinen Herzinfarkt." Alucard grinste wie üblich übers ganze Gesicht. Schließlich beugte er sich hinunter und gab ihr einen Handkuss. "Herzlich willkommen zurück Lady Hellsing ich habe mich schon gefragt wie lange es noch dauert bis ihr wieder hier seid." Integra war anfangs überrascht so kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Er begrüßte sie wie ein Hündchen das sich freute endlich wieder bei seinem Herrchen zu sein. Jetzt fehlte nur noch dass er um sie herumtollte. "Keine Sorge das wird nicht passieren." antwortete Alucard lächelnd. Integra konnte einen Hauch rot um die Nase nicht vermeiden (er hatte schon wieder in ihren Gedanken herumgeschnüffelt). Dann drehte sie sich weg und befahl ihm endlich zu verschwinden. Er sah leicht geknickt aus als er ihr Zimmer verlas. Integra tat es beinahe schon wieder leid ihn wie einen geprügelten Hund hinauszujagen. Nachdem sie ihm kurz ins Leere gestarrt hatte, machte sie sich auf in ihr Schlafzimmer, ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und entschlief ins Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Sie hatte einen höchst ungewöhnlichen Traum. Während sie in der Dunkelheit schwebt sah sie wie zwei Personen sich unterhielten sie wusste nicht wer sie waren oder was sie beredeten, aber ihr war eiskalt. Als sie sich umzog hatte sie den Traum allerdings schon wieder vergessen. Nun ging sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer, dort hatte ihr Walter immer ihr Frühstück hingestellt. Als sie dort ankam hörte sie wie drinnen Seras aufgeregt mit Walter redete. "... und wissen sie was dann passiert ist Walter." Sie ließ dem verdutzten Butler nicht den Hauch einer Chance etwas darauf zu antworten. "Ich hab geträumt dass Lady Integra wieder da wäre und, dass sie mich zugedeckt hat." Integra beobachtete die Szene interessiert. Walter sah traurig auf. "Ich wünschte es wäre so, irgendwie ist Hellsing nicht mehr dasselbe ohne Lady Integra." "Ich stimme ihnen zu Walter." Seras sah zerknirscht aus und Integra hatte plötzlich Schuldgefühle dass sie ihre Ankunft geheim gehalten hatte. Seras fuhr fort: "Manchmal glaub ich, dass sie gleich hereinkommt. Dann gibt sie mit ihrer eiskalten Stimme die nächsten Befehle und macht mich total taktlos auf meine Fehler aufmerksam." Das war zu viel des Guten, Seras hatte den Bogen überspannt. Sie öffnete ruckartig die Türe. "Ich bin also taktlos Fräulein Polizistin?" fuhr sie Seras an. Diese starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen Lady Integra an und Walter der das Frühstückstablett in Händen hielt ließ dieses auf den Boden fallen wo es krachend zerbrach. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Seras Gesicht. Sie fiel der verdutzten Integra um den Hals und warf diese dabei um. Walter der immer noch wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand konnte die Tränen kaum noch unterdrücken. Und Seras die noch immer Integra umklammerte heulte los, als ob man ihr gerade das schönste Geschenk gemacht hatte. Integra hatte zwar geahnt das sich Walter und Seras freuen würden sie zu sehen aber einen so stürmischen Empfang hatte sie nicht erwartet. Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten hatten sich alle wieder gefasst und Walter brachte das Frühstück in die Bibliothek weil das der einzige Raum im Anwesen war, der bequem eingerichtet war. Seras hatte mittlerweile mindestens hundert Taschentücher verbraucht. Und schnäuzte sich gerade wieder als Alucard hereinkam (wie immer ohne Erlaubnis und durch die Wand). Er sah auf die heulende Seras die jedes Mal wenn sie hochsah und Integra noch immer an ihrem Platz saß erneut zu weinen begann. "Tja Integra so geht das jetzt schon seit Monaten. Der Taschentuchverbrauch in diesem Haus ist so Rapide angestiegen dass ich schon befürchtete, dass das Fräulein Polizistin noch zerfließt." meinte er mit einem genervten Stirnrunzeln. Integra war noch immer sprachlos sie kaute an ihrem Toast und sah hin und wieder zu Seras. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte diese sich gänzlich beruhigt und ging auf die Bemerkung ihres Meisters ein. "Bis jetzt hab ich aber immer geheult weil Lady Integra nicht da war." konterte sie schnippisch. Alucard grinste sie herausfordernd an.

"Ich habe jetzt nur geheult weil ich so glücklich bin." Sie sah ihren Meister mürrisch an. Dieser begann bei Integras Gesichtsausdruck bellend zu Lachen. Integra fand dies nicht so witzig, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass die Vampirin sie mochte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war hatte diese allen Grund sie zu hassen immerhin war sie noch nie nett zu ihr gewesen.

Schließlich fragte sie Walter wie die Dinge im Moment standen und dass sie nur freigelassen wurde um irgendetwas in Ordnung zu bringen. Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete Seras und nicht Walter.

"Die Angriffe der Vampire beziehen sich hauptsächlich auf London. Aber die Angriffe in Schottland mehren sich. Da es oft relativ schwierig ist in so kurzer Zeit nach Schottland zu kommen, habe ich die Einheit in drei Gruppen geteilt zwei die sich jeweils auf die Hauptpunkte konzentrieren (London und Canterbury) und die dritte ist für die vereinzelten Vampire zuständig." Seras unterbrach ihren Redeschwall kurz und holte Luft bevor sie weiterredete. "Allerdings sind nicht nur die Vampire ein Problem sondern vor allem diese Straßengangs."

"Was um Himmels willen haben unsere Aufträge mit irgendwelchen Rowdys zu tun?" fragte Integra die sich auf das gesagte keinen Reim machen konnte. "Nun," fuhr Seras fort "sie behindern uns bei der Arbeit und einige Vampire sind auch Anführer dieser Gruppen. Und noch etwas." Was denn noch, dachte Integra bei sich, kaum war man ein Jahr lang weg stellen sie die ganze Organisation auf den kopf. "Der Erfinder des Freakchips." Nun horchte Integra interessiert auf (jetzt kam ein Thema mit dem sie sich selbst schon ausführlich beschäftigt hatte). "Er oder soll ich besser sie sagen ist eine Frau." Das überraschte Integra nun wirklich sie hatte felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass es ein Mann war der die Chips erfand. "Haben wir nähere Informationen über sie?" "Tut mir leid Lady Integra, aber schon alleine dass wir das herausgefunden haben verdanken wir einem Zufall." Integra fühlte sich erschöpft. Sie war mit so vielen Infos vollgespickt, dass sie sich unbedingt ausruhen musste. Sie ließ sich mit ihrer Tasse Tee in den Sessel sinken und überlegte genau was als nächstes zu tun war. Seras hielt den Mund, sah sie aber die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll an. Alucard allerdings verschwand ohne ein Wort durch die Tür, während Walter wieder hinunterging um das Geschirr abzuwaschen und die Ankunft Integras zu verdauen.


End file.
